Hedgehog Hearts: Winds of the Heart
by ShadowKnight2099
Summary: When Sonic and his Brother Manic are attacked by strange dark creatures and their home of Mobius is consumed by darkness alongside their sister Sonia the two siblings must find a way to restore their home and free their sister from the clutches of the Heartless. As Sonic would say, "Time to see what happens when you mess with the Sonic Underground!"
1. Prologue: Encroaching Darkness

_**Author's Note: Okay first off before I get ANY FLAK this is not the game, there are no Disney worlds in here. This is Sonic verse done like Kingdom Hearts. The basic concept will be kept but the events will be twisted and changed to fit sonic's universe, the kingdom hearts worlds such as Destiny Islands, Hollow Bastion, The World that Never Was WILL be present but for the most part it'll be sonic themed worlds, or even other worlds such as Digimon WILL make an appearance.**_

_**Also before anyone bitches I thought about including Chain of Memories style gameplay but…**_

_**Sonic: I took one look at it, read the fact that I'd have to use a deck of flipping CARDS to fight? And told him to go take a long walk off a short gummi ship. No way am I touching that iwht a ten foot keyblade.**_

_**Me: Thank you for that reaction sonic…also…at no point will Sonic wield the Kingdom Key just to differentiate this from the official game storyline.**_

_**With that said feel free to ask questions I'll try and answer but meanwhile…on with the show!**_

_***insert simple and clean here***_

**Chapter 0: Encroaching Darkness**

-Underground zone, Hedgehog's home early morning-

Manic glanced around as he picked up the leftovers from the night before "Ugh Sonic I know you like to go for a run first thing in the morning but this isn't right leaving me to do clean up" he muttered glaring out the window nearby.

-Underground zone, cliff outskirts of town, early morning-

A cerulean blue hedgehog stood on the edge of the tall cliff looking over the city with a frown on his face "I miss you sis…" he muttered glancing at the picture in his hands of the siblings with their instruments in hand, or in front of them in Manic's case, as smiled and slipped it away reaching up to brush the medallion around his neck absently.

"This world has been connected…" a voice stated behind the blue hedgehog as he spun a flash of light heralding the appearance of his electric guitar as he held his fingers poised overtop of the strings.

"Who's there?" he demanded "Come on out and show yourself!" he glanced around seeing nobody around as he sighed and lowered his guitar a bit.

"This world has been connected…tied to the darkness" the cold hissing voice came again "soon to be completely eclipsed." He continued

Sonic spun more still not seeing the speaker as he growled "Come on out and show your face you coward!"

"This world has been connected…" it retorted simply as the presence faded as Sonic frowned dismissing his guitar in a flash of light as he shook his head.

"That was frigging weird" he muttered faintly scratching his ear "oh well just enough time to snag a couple chili dogs before heading back to the house" he decided as he shot off in a streak of blue light.

~~~Hedgehog's House, later that day~~~

Sonic lounged across a chair fingering his medallion absently

"So how'd your run go earlier?" Manic asked as he flopped onto the end of a couch flipping on the television

"It went well enough" Sonic replied "but…there was something weird at the end there…" he proceeded to explain the arrival of that strange voice.

"But there was nobody around?" Manic asked confused "But that's impossible they'd have to be present to be talking…"

"I know unless they were constantly hiding and they'd have to be as fast as me to keep from being spotted" Sonic replied "It was frigging strange."

Manic nodded as his ear twitched "Sonic Look out!" he called as the blue blur flipped up over the back of his chair as it was slashed In half by a strange shadowy creature with a sword on one arm "What the hell is that thing?" the green hedgehog commented confused as he summoned his drum set.

Sonic summoned his guitar in a flash of light striking a chord as a laser blast shot from the tip of the guitar blasting the sword wielding creature as it flipped back upright moments later as Sonic smacked it in the head with his guitar knocking it back through a wall. "Oh boy…"

Manic leaned over and stared "Oh…crap" he shuddered seeing the horde of similar shadow creatures outside.

Sonic paled "Bro…I think its time to bring the house down" he glanced at Manic who nodded spinning his drumsticks around as he slammed them down into his drum kit a surge of energy shooting out from them to crack the ground as he dismissed it Sonic grabbing his shoulder and rushing out of the house.

But there were more…everywhere from every corner as Sonic paled Manic glancing around as he snagged his hover board hopping onto it "We've gotta find Sonia" he commented

Sonic nodded "Then lets go, I'd like to see these things hit mach 1" he growled "We're sticking together bro" he added glancing at Manic who nodded hunching down over his board as the engine revved as the two shot off Sonic nothing more than a blur of blue as a pulse of wind erupted from him shattering the glass of the city they were running through.

But before they got very far a creature lunged up ahead of them smashing a wave of rocks up throwing Sonic and Manic back in a tumble "Augh…what the hell was that thing?" Sonic muttered flipping upright as he summoned his guitar in a flash of light facing the massive beast ahead of him, it had four legs was bigger than most of Robuttnicks' death machines, and had a huge horn on its forehead

"No clue…but think we should give it a show bro?" Manic grinned as Sonic nodded twirling his guitar in his hands snagging it in his hands as he started to strum along it with a fierce grin sending a barrage of laser blasts at the creature as Manic summoned his drum kit sending several pulses of energy through the ground at it as the creature stumbled and roared in anger as the blasts splattered across its face and legs as it lowered its head a sphere of dark energy starting to gather on its horn as it fired it at the two as Manic smacked his Bass drum a wall of rock shooting up to block the blast as he was still blown back while Sonic shot to the side up the side of a building.

"Alright ugly time to show you what happens when you mess with the Sonic Underground" he muttered as he curled into a spin dash peppering the creature with more laser blasts as he shot down towards it the beast instead swung its foot at Sonic kicking the sphere into a building behind him with a thunderous crash.

Sonic groaned as he picked himself up reaching to tug his guitar free of the remains of the table he'd landed in, he had blood dripping into one eye from a cut over it, and his back was sore as if it was one big bruise "Hey I'm the only one who can beat those two up" a voice snapped as several laser blasts struck the creature making it roar in rage as it was forced back a few steps.

Sonic's eyes widened as he ran towards the pink hedgehog in front of the creature keyboard before her "Sonia!" he called

"Sonic man what the hell did you two do while I was gone?" she asked as he sent a pair of blasts at the creature hitting its eyes with them blinding it as it stomped around

"This is not us!" he protested "they just came outta nowhere, and we aren't doing a thing to it" he sighed as he sent out another barrage of blasts from his guitar, his fingers flying over the strings.

The beast roared as it sent out a shockwave knocking the two back as Sonic flipped upright first seeing the beast lifting its foot as he gaped "MANIC!" he called as he shot forward in a streak of blue light as his guitar fell from his hands vanishing in a flare of light as his medallion glowed the aura slowly shifting to gold as it flowed over his form as a tingling grew from his hand as a long glowing black and blue blade suddenly appeared in his hands as he swung it up out of instinct catching the creature' foot on the flat of the blade as he strained to hold it back, standing above Manic as he struggled with a cry he forced it back a step sparing his brother from being crushed as his shoulders slumped the blade vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

The Beast roared as it started to glow and fade dissolving into shadows as a glowing red and black portal appeared behind it as it started to suck in the beast and anything that wasn't nailed down…as it grew stronger starting to drag Sonic forward as he didn't even think grabbing Manic by one hand and yanking him upwards to sling him across his shoulders as he turned to run away from the portal, his muscles crying out from the strain of deflecting such a massive weight had taken its toll on him as he did his best to run for Sonia who was moving towards him, the portal's pull growing stronger by the moment as he reached a hand out towards his sister.

"Come on…come on a little more" he grunted as the ground buckled beneath his feet tossing him back towards the portal as his fingers brushed Sonia's "NOOOOO!" he howled as he tried to recover as the portal swallowed him watching the world and his sister falling into darkness "Soniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Before the blue blur could do anything else a wave of pain engulfed him as he blacked out the last thing he saw was the terror filled sight of his sister's face…

**~~~End Chapter~~~**

_**Okay…there it is the prologue to 'Winds of the Heart' so yes this universe is indeed the Sonic Underground Universe so a disclaimer I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic or Sonia, nor do I own Robotnick, or the Heartless.**_

_**But now Sonic and Manic are lost in the worlds, and Sonia has fallen into darkness along with Mobius, will they save her? Will they be able to even save themselves? Find out next time…on Winds of the Heart.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Transit of Duty

Chapter 1: Transit of Duty

~~~Unknown Town, Unknown Time~~~

A tall purple chameleon dressed in a slate grey vest, and black slacks with wraps around his hands and ankles walked between the buildings of the back alley of traverse town near the water lines from the underground river as he blinked noticing a blue and green hedgehog laying in a heap nearby as he sprinted over to kneel by them as he checked them both over "This is bad…Rouge!" he called as an ivory furred bat landed next to him.

She was dressed in a plain black tank top and a pair of black pants with white steel lined boots "Woah…what hit them?"

"Not sure, grab the green one I'll take the blue and we can leave them in the hotel room" The ninja replied scooping the battered blue hedgehog up as he started towards the back doors of the building Rouge not far behind him with the green one in her arms.

~~~Unknown Time Later, Hotel room~~~

Sonic groaned as he started to sit up hand coming up to his forehead with a silent moan of pain "Well well finally back amongst the living are you?" a voice stated from next to him

The blue blur reacted hand flashing out towards the voice as a tingle ran down it a flare of blue light erupting as a blade formed in it as he snapped his eyes open darting around as he noticed the bat standing at the end of the strange blade in his hands "Who are you?" he demanded "where are we and where's Manic and Sonia?" he demanded simply as he slowly climbed up ignoring the dull ache in his joints and muscles.

"Okay…calm down hun, I'm not here to hurt you…Espio asked me to check on you, your brother's in the next room. He was worried about you," she replied

"I don't care Manic get in here…" the hedgehog called louder "Now just step aside and let me and Manic go…and there will be no trouble"

Instead of Manic a purple skinned chameleon walked in and pushed the hedgehog's blade down "Peace young Sonic, we have important matters to discuss, this is literally a matter of life and death."

Sonic frowned as he sighed "Fine…I want to see Manic first…before I listen to a word from either of you" he retorted as he glanced between the Chameleon and the Bat as the former nodded

"Very well…right this way Sonic" the two turned and walked out as Sonic trailed after them tapping the oddly shaped blade he held against his leg.

"Sonic!" Manic called as he zipped up the brothers embracing "I was worried when you didn't wake up…"

Sonic smiled faintly "hey it'll take a lot more than…whatever happened to take me out" he replied suddenly his smile faded as he spun to face the Chameleon "What do you know? Its obvious you do so spill"

Espio sighed "Alright…please…take a seat…this explanation will take some time…"

Sonic frowned as he found a chair spinning it around backwards he sat in it resting his head on one hand the other holding his strange sword "Fine…first question..whats this thing and what does it have to do with those shadow things that attacked Mobius."

The Chameleon nodded "A fair point to start…that is the keyblade, a weapon of the light forged and meant to slay creatures of darkness, known as the heartless…"

"Heartless?" Manic asked confused "you mean they're evil right?"

Espio paused and sighed "yes and no, they are evil..pure evil…but at the same time they are simply doing what instinct tells them to do..for you see the heartless are the creatures created when a heart is consumed by darkness…their heart fades and they transform into a creature known as a heartless. If they attacked your world and you were dumped here…then I'm sorry to say that your world is lost to the darkness my friends…"

Manic and Sonic stared in shock at the chameleon as they glanced at each other "But…lost to darkness…what about Sonia?" Manic asked quietly

"What about our sister…I refuse to just sit here and let you tell us she's gone!" Sonic snapped jumping to his feet and aiming the sword, or rather keyblade at the chameleon "WHERE IS OUR SISTER?!" he demanded his medallion glowing as he did so.

"I do not know…but sit and I shall explain to the best of my ability." The Chameleon replied as Sonic glared but slowly sunk back into his seat resting the keyblade across the table in front of him.

"Fine…talk fast I'm an impatient hedgehog…" Sonic shot back.

Espio nodded "fine…what happened is that your world has fallen into darkness been consumed by the heartless, as to your sister I do not know…she might have been lost with your home…or she could have been thrown to another world like you both were."

"So..she could still be alive?" Manic asked voice odd

Sonic was silent as he stared at the keyblade in his hands as he suddenly spoke up "Hey Manic look this things got a Ottava at the top of it"

Manic blinked and stared at his brother "Um….yeah that's cool Sonic" he commented quietly shaking his head a bit.

Rouge twitched an ear "did he really just…"

"He's the fastest thing alive, we're lucky he stays on one train of thought for more than five seconds" Manic retorted.

Espio opened his mouth to speak when the doors to the hotel room swung open as a yellow fox dressed in a white oil smeared lab coat with a pair of tan pants and red boots as he glanced around "ESPIO! WE have a problem there are a ton of heartless out…" he paused as he noticed the keyblade in Sonic's hand "oh cool you found a keyblader…come on hedgehog" he commented grabbing sonic by one of his quills and dragging him towards the door "You're needed"

"Wa? OW dammit leggo bud that hurts!" Sonic protested as he was pulled out of the room.

Manic stared as Espio shook his head "Tails…you really need to learn to keep your mind on one thing at a time…I don't care how smart you are" with that the chameleon jumped upwards as he pulled out a pair of long bladed Sai's

Rouge meanwhile pulled out a long coiled silver chain with a hooked blade on the end as she ran out of the door Manic moments behind her as he reached for his medallion.

~~~Outside, District 2 courtyard~~~

There was a bunch of the creatures…the heartless outside as Sonic spun slashing through three of them with his keyblade as they tumbled back one hissing as it dissolved into wisps of dark energy as he grunted "Well this works better than my guitar" he muttered as he twirled the blade around

A long silver chain shot out impaling a heartless in the chest as it was whipped up off the ground and swung around smacking a trio off an overhang along the side wall as the whole group dissolved as well as Rouge fluttered down to perch on a railing as she spun the bladed chain over her head with a whistling sound as Espio flipped over the higher ledge landing behind Sonic impaling a heartless with his sai, as Sonic blinked "something tells me you two are used to this"

"Comes from living in Traverse town hun" the Bat replied as she let the chain flash out impacting another heartless as she took off flipping it over her head into a strike at two more taking them out.

Manic meanwhile had run out into the center of the courtyard as he summoned his drum kit his sticks flipping up into the air as they appeared as he dropped into the seat as he caught them immediately going into a steady beat as the ground shook knocking the shadows around him back "Time to rock these things world" he muttered as he went to work the grounds shaking growing worse as Sonic glanced up flashing him a grin and a thumbs up as the hedgehog spun impaling another shadow and throwing it backwards.

The four kept fighting as Manic finished off the last several alongside sonic as he threw them upwards with a crack of the ground as Sonic jumped upwards spindashing through the horde with his blade out as they dissolved into whisps of darkness red spheres of energy floating upwards away from their remains. "What are those?" Manic asked as he dismissed his drum kit.

"They are the hearts of those who have fallen to the heartless they are now freed," Espio replied "The keyblade is the only weapon that is able to free them…"

Sonic stared at the blade in his hand "So the more of those things I destroy the better?" he asked quietly as the keyblade vanished in a flare of blue wind and light and the sound of a guitar chord "okay that was kinda cool."

"Yes sonic, the more of the heartless you slay the more hearts you will free, whether to return to their bodies or to simply pass on depends on the person it came from." Rouge replied as she coiled up her chain returning it to her belt.

Sonic nodded as Manic walked up "So…how'd I do?" he grinned tapping his medallion

"That was the best solo you've had yet!" Sonic declared clapping the emerald hedgehog on the shoulder.

"That was the first time I fought to a sound track" Espio muttered quietly "It was…interesting"

Rouge grinned as she turned to walk away "That was fun kids, see you around" with that she spread her wings and took off.

Manic blinked "What the hell was with her?"

"She's….flightly…for lack of a better term" Espio muttered as Tails landed nearby walking over

Sonic immediately reached up to cover his quills, "sorry about that it was…dangerous out here I don't like seeing people fall to thse things" the fox replied quietly "thanks for helping out… though…"

"Just don't make it a habit to grab my quills that HURTS on a hedgehog bud" Sonic replied simply "But still I'm Sonic the Hedgehog this is my brother Manic the hedgehog"

"I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails" the fox replied shaking Sonic's hand "Now as repayment for dragging you out here, I've got a surprise for you" with that the fox turned and flew off as Sonic and Manic ran after him.

~~~Few mintues later, Traverse Town, District 3~~~

"Behold, my newest creation, the brand new Solarus class Gummi Ship" Tails replied as Sonic and Manic stared in shock at the ship.

It was dark blue in color, with four wings two on each side so they would form a rough X shape each wing was tipped with a single boxy laser cannon the front end was somewhat narrow with a domed canopy for the cockpit as there were a trio of engines.

"That thing looks awesome!" Sonic declared as Manic grinned

"Wonder how it handles" he muttered quietly

Tails smirked slightly as he pulled out a small silver keycard "want to find out?" he asked "which of you is the better pilot?"

"Manic is" sonic replied jerking his thumb at his brother "I don't care as much cause I can run anywhere I need to go"

"You're going to need this ship to get anywhere Sonic," Tails explained "there are other worlds out there but you can't run to them you have to fly in this ship."

Manic grinned "Finally its annoying when we're going somewhere and you're waiting for us bro" he commented

"Oh shut up I have the speed I use it end of story." Sonic retorted the two heading down the ramp towards the ship as Tails flew down to a control panel a floor above the ship

"Just get in and get settled and I'll get this ship underway for you guys" The fox replied flipping a few switches

The two hedgehogs headed in as Manic dropped into the pilot's seat while Sonic stood behind him "We're ready to go Tails" the green drummer replied

"Alright you two, hold on to something this first steps a bit of a doozy" the kit replied as he flipped a few switches.

"Oh come on I'm sure it won't be that…" there was a click and suddenly the floor tilted as Sonic felt his stomach rise up his throat and get left somewhere behind him as the ship plunged straight down "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So the torch has been passed and Sonic now knows his duty as a newly christened Keyblader, then they get in a fight and now are moving on to the true start of their journey into the wide array of worlds as well as into the depths of the darkness threatening to engulf the realm of light.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Arc of the Stars

Chapter 2: Arc of the Stars

The Solarus ship hung in space as Tails voice came over the intercom "Guys…guys can you hear me?"

"You know Tails, you could have you know given us a heads up BEFORE YOU DROPPED US!" Manic complained "sonic get off of me!"

"Ugh shut up I think I hit my head with my keyblade" Sonic moaned rolling off of Manic and slowly sitting up twitching faintly as he shook his head slightly.

"Sorry guys, I thought the 'first step' comment would be a good warning" The fox replied "But if I might make a suggestion I noticed a space station I could give you the coordinates, it's a place to start."

"Thanks Tails we'll go for it" Manic replied jogging to the front of the ship and dropping into the seat as he flipped a few switches testing the controls "Yeah this is easy enough the controls are simple"

"I pride myself on a simple product" Tails replied, "Very user friendly if you need any help give us a call, I'll be working on a new ship…"

"Alright see ya fox boy" Manic replied closing the link as he glanced back "Hey sonic come on in and sit down we're getting going."

Sonic zipped up into the copilots seat and grinned "Alrighty forward el capitan!" he declared as Manic rolled his eyes.

"Fine then private you'll refer to me as boss or captain from now on, and you'll get me food and drinks anytime I ask and follow any other order without complaint" Manic retorted as he glanced over at Sonic who stared at him with a single eyebrow twitching "What?"

"You had better be joking bud" The blue blur retorted simply his foot tapping the ground faintly.

Manic stared at his clearly angry brother as he held a serious look for a few moments before he started laughing uproariously and couldn't stop rocking back in his seat "Oh god…Sonic you should have seen the look on your FACE! It was priceless!" the emerald hedgehog gasped between bouts of laughter.

Sonic glared at him before he started to chuckle as well "Well…when you're right you're right" he grinned "Nice one bud but seriously…"

Manic chuckled and grinned as he finally got his laughter under control "Y-yeah yeah I know lets go" with that he pushed a lever forward and the ship took off shooting through the void.

~~~An hour later, Gummi Space, Solarus ship~~~

Sonic twirled in his seat idly as he spun Wind's song idly in one hand alternating quick and slow spins as he whistled.

Manic tapped his feet on the floor in a steady rhythm.

Sonic grinned as he started singing "_City lights are calling…Slowly coming back to life."_

"_Speeding in the fastlane…Mama let us waste no time!" _Manic picked up as he started to drum on the arms of the chair he was in.

"_Devil in the doorway, selling any kind of hell. We're just coming out to play the game."_ Sonic added as the two glanced at each other grinning and starting in unison.

"_We never cry for love-We're superheroes. We are back where we belong._

_We never cry for pain – We're superheroes…_

_Make a stand where we belong."_

Before they could continue the intercom beeped as a voice came over the line "Unidentified ship state your business" it commanded as Manic spun with a sigh

"Ugh songs off bro" he muttered "yes this is…Underground Breeze, we're just passing through while looking for a friend of ours and wondered if you'd all seen her." He replied

"And to whom am I speaking?" the voice asked after a pause

"I'm the pilot of this ship Manic the Hedgehog,"

"Well then…Manic we suppose we can see what we know about your friend, we're sending the landing coordinates to you touch down and I'll have the Doctor's assistants meet you"

Manic nodded as he twisted the ship towards the indicated docking port as the ship hissed the engines shutting down "So…who do you think the doc'll send to meet us?"

"No idea I don't even know who this doc is." Manic replied as the ship cycled its landing gear three legs folding down to support itself.

The ramp opened as Sonic stood at the top of the ramp slowly walking down as at the foot stood a young blond haired girl in a knee length blue dress with white flowers on it. And next to her stood a young black and red hedgehog standing about a foot tall, he was jet black with a white tuft of fur on his chest, and red streaks on his legs, arms, and along his quills. He wore a pair of bulky red and white shoes along with a white vest and grey slacks "Welcome to the Space Colony Ark. I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Maria Robotnik." The girl replied.

Sonic jumped at the girl's name as a flash of light heralded Wind's Song appearing as he aimed it at the girl "Explain fast, how are you related to Robuttnick?"

Before either party could speak a black blur shot forward smacking the keyblade to the side as a glowing yellow orb of energy formed in Shadow's hand "Stay away from my sister hedgehog" he snapped.

"Hey short stuff back off, I want to know how she's related to one of the biggest despots our worlds ever known!" Manic retorted his medallion gleaming threateningly.

Shadow frowned "Professor Gerald is NOT a despot, he's a brilliant scientist, and my creator!" the shorter ebony hedgehog shot back.

Sonic, Manic, and Shadow all glared at each other as Maria glanced between them "Please…don't fight…why don't I take you all to see Grandfather, and we can get this all sorted out?" She offered kindly

Sonic frowned as with the sound of a guitar riff he dismissed his keyblade again "Fine…lead on Maria, Shadow" he gestured simply with one hand.

Shadow frowned but let the orb dissipate from his hand as he turned to walk off down the hall Maria next to him as Sonic and Manic glanced at each other the latter pulling a silver and black remote from his pocket and clicked it the ramp closing up on the ship as he tucked it into his glove.

Soon the group reached a large pair of double doors that swung open as a tall man dressed in a pair of black pants and a white lab coat sat at a table scribbling in a notebook as he hummed to himself while Maria walked forward talking quietly to him.

The man turned around standing up as he smiled kindly, though the moment the two hedgehogs laid sight on his face they reacted Manic suddenly seated behind his drum kit as Sonic summoned Wind's Song "What the heck are you doing here Robuttnick?" he demanded

The taller man frowned faintly under his mustache "Ro…butt…nick?" he asked faintly "What exactly could I have done to deserve such a name?"

"You know full well what you've done!" Sonic growled "You took control of our world, drove us and our mother into HIDING," he retorted stalking forward "You turn the inhabitants of Mobius into your robotic playthings…" his keyblade glowed as he suddenly shot forward "And now you're going to pay!" he lunged into a slash as the scientist stepped back a half step as a black blur slammed into sonic's gut knocking the blue blur off course as he tumbled to the ground flipping up into a skid as Shadow landed glaring at the keyblader with a dark scowl.

"Shadow! Cease and Desist at once!" the older man barked "I want you out of this room now, go…train or something"

Shadow glared at his 'father' and turned to walk away shoulders tense from anger as Maria sighed "I'll go talk to him." She commented running out after the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic grunted "So…I take it you're not Robuttnick?" he asked quietly as Manic walked over to help his brother up.

"No…I have never been to any world beyond this station…I've lived here my whole life with my granddaughter Maria. And I do apologize for Shadow, he's still learning."

Manic shook his head "He's young and if we really did make a mistake I can see why he's angry." He replied as Sonic nodded.

"Just wish he hadn't hit quite so hard." Sonic chuckled faintly "So…What do you do here? I mean if you're not making doomsday machines or something"

Gerald smiled "I try and find ways to help better peoples lives, such as devising cures for rare and dangerous diseases, or ways to even…possibly…recover the hearts of those who have fallen to darkness" he replied sighing quietly "Shadow…is a recent experiment that's finally looking promising…it depends on how his dna develops."

"What…he's a hedgehog not a test tube" Sonic commented crossly "Quit talking about him like an experiment."

"No…Sonic you misunderstand me…if I managed it correctly with his DNA I can use it to synthesize a cure to nearly anything." Gerald replied "Shadow himself…is like a son to me…" he replied simply "So…what can I do to help the two of you? Maybe new outfits perhaps?" he grinned a small twinkle in his eye as he gazed at the two.

"Whats wrong with what we're wearing?!" Sonic protested indignantly…the only outfit he had on was the medallion to summon his guitar thankful that it still worked…he'd tested it on the flight here.

"Sonic you're not wearing anything." Manic deadpanned

"I'm wearin' shoes!" The blue blur shot back as Manic facepalmed.

"Nothing at all, I'm sure its perfectly fine for your homeworld…but I can design you both new outfits that not only will be able to shield you from some things…but will also with a little magic and technology mixed together…help you blend into any worlds you might end up visiting."

Sonic blinked "So…you wanna help us find our Sister with new duds…well…I suppose that might be cool" he muttered "just so long as it doesn't slow me down."

Gerald frowned as he gazed at Sonic "Just how fast are you?" he asked peering curiously at the cerulean hedgehog

"The fastest Robuttnicks machines have ever clocked me at is Mach 1." Sonic retorted proudly rubbing his nose lightly "I'm the fastest thing alive for a reason buddy"

Manic nodded "When he really gets moving I have to use this to keep up with him" he commented pulling out a long metallic hoverboard "The speed skipped me and Sonia…"

Gerald nodded "So whatever I design for you Sonic will have to be able to withstand immense friction and wind drag…" he mused "difficult but not insurmountable…" he shook his head pulling out a rectangular black pad and started typing making a few notes to himself "Now Manic…is there anything special about you? Like ability wise?"

"Not much…I don't have any actual…gifts…" he muttered ears twitching a bit as Sonic threw and arm around his brother.

"Now…what are you smoking Manic my friend?" he asked grinning slightly "you're a wiz with computers and geek stuff of all kinds…Sonia and I woulda been sunk a thousand times without you."

Manic grinned slightly "thanks bro, but still you know what I mean Sonia's got her strength and you have your speed."

Gerald nodded "So..how do you usually fight?"

"I set myself up in an open area and smash my opponents with my Drums…they can fire lasers and cause earthquakes." Manic retorted.

Sonic chuckled at Geralds look "Yup when Manic brings the house down during a solo…he REALLY brings the house down" he grinned. "And I'm no slouch either…long before I had this thing" he twitched Wind's Song "I had this…" he summoned his guitar in his free hand showing the instrument off "I could snipe a tinbutt from a dozen yards with a shot from this."

"You both have…interesting weapons" Professor Gerald commented simply as he made a few more notes "So…why don't you two follow me and I'll show you to the Mess Hall and you can tell me more about what your business here is" he requested quietly as he turned to walk towards the door.

Manic glanced at Sonic who shrugged and dismissed his guitar and keyblade as Manic stowed his hoverboard running out of the door to catch up with Gerald.

~~~half an hour later~~~

"I'm sorry, I've heard nothing about a pink hedgehog fitting your description…" Gerald replied quietly "but I'll keep an ear out with my contacts…if any of them see her I'll contact you." He assured them as Manic and Sonic grinned.

"Thanks Doc" Sonic replied his ears drooping "I hate having to search for her like this…if I was just a little bit faster…I could have saved her then and there.."

Gerald frowned as Manic squeezed his brother's shoulder the blue blur shrugging the touch off and suddenly shooting forward at high speed a wash of wind whipping up behind him as he ran vanishing from sight.

Gerald frowned "What happened?"

"He…tried to save her…the ground threw him off balance just before he got ahold of her…I guess he's still blaming himself." Manic sighed quietly "I'll try and talk to him" he added reaching to pull out his board. "Let us know when you're ready with the outfits Doc." He added as he jumped on and took off down the hall after his brother.

~~~Observation Deck, Space Colony ARC, 4:00 PM UST~~~

Sonic stood arms crossed as he gazed out over the field of stars "What do you want Manic?" He asked simply

"To know why you're still blaming yourself for something these heartless freaks did." The emerald hedgehog retorted simply, "you did your best…I wasn't completely unconscious yet."

"I'm a hero…I've saved countless people from Robotnic over the years…and then as soon as these things show up…I can't even save my sister…" he sighed his shoulders dropping as he held up his hand a flare of wind and the sound of a guitar chord sounded as his keyblade appeared "You heard Espio…and tails…this things supposed to stop those things…its their weakness right?" he asked quietly as he lowered it "Why couldn't I save her Manic…"

"Because…those things got us off guard…if we find them again you'll kick their butts…no problem" Manic replied

Sonic sighed "I dunno…I just…" he fell silent as Manic walked up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know Sonic…but things will be different I promise" Manic muttered quietly.

The blue blur nodded giving a weak grin as Gerald's voice came from behind them "My friends…I've finished the outfits I told you about…" he commented as Sonic twitched his shoulder turning to face the Scientist.

"About time I was gonna get old waiting around for ya." He replied with a casual grin "Whatcha make me huh?"

Gerald grinned as he held out a neatly folded bundle of clothing to Sonic "I made you a high density, extremely durable and heat resistant jacket and pants, as well as a scarf to pull up over your face to protect your mouth and nose from debries while you travel at such high velocity." He explained

Sonic took the clothing a blank look on his face "….Wha?"

Manic rolled his eyes "He means that he made you an outfit that will let you run as fast as you wish without burning up or baking you inside. In fact it'll keep you cooler than running normally"

Sonic nodded and whistled "Allright!" he grinned "sounds good" with that he set the outfit down and started pulling it on slipping the pants on cinching the cloth belt around his waist as he pulled the jacket on buttoning it up as the lower flaps hung down over his knees as he grinned picking up the scarf brushing his fingers along the material as he unfolded it wrapping it around his neck loosely as he grinned "Oh…Nice, this is AWESOME" he grinned shifting and flexing his muscles watching the materials of the pants and jacket stretch and flex under his body's movements.

Manic chuckled "Geeze you'll have to beat the girls off with a stick bud." He commented as he pulled on his own slate grey pants and a spike shouldered leather jacket doing the latter up as he rested his medallion atop of it

"or a keyblade" Sonic replied looking his brother over "Looking good bro."

Gerald nodded "Well I unfortunately was unable to find any traces of someone named Sonia on any of the worlds I could find. But I might have a place to direct you too for help."

"Where's that?" Manic asked

"A place known as the Kingdom of Camelot" he replied pulling up an image of the world "I've never been myself but I know of it from other travelers. There is a powerful sorceress known as Merlina as well as Nimue the Lady of the Lake, perhaps one of them could help you with your search."

Sonic nodded "Well then what're we waiting for?" he asked as he turned "Thanks for everything Prof." he grinned as he ran off

Manic nodded "it was nice to meet you Professor Gerald" he grinned "Hey sonic wait up!" he called as he threw out his hover board and shot off after his twin in a blur of motion.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

And the first leg of their journey is over, a new ally comes into the scene and they have a direction to go in…will Merlina or Nimue be able to help? And what sort of troubles will assault our heroes next? Find out next time on Hedgehog hearts: Winds of the Heart!


End file.
